


pillows & blankets

by puppyfacedbrokenboys (asexualsartemis)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [38]
Category: Glee
Genre: 12 Days Of Femslash, Established Relationship, F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys





	pillows & blankets

****M arley shivered, curling herself into a tighter ball. The air around her was suddenly chilly, and the warmth of the arm tightly draped over her belly was not cutting it. She scooted back into the warmth radiating behind her. Her free fingers groped for the blanket, but her fingers grasped nothing but air.

With a groan she rolled her body over, and reached for her girlfriend’s pillow. She draped it over her cold body.

“'ey!” Unique protested groggily.

”You have all the blankets, I get all the pillows,” Marley replied without missing a beat, her eyes still closed. “Fair’s fair.”

Unique merely wrapped her arms around Marley tighter, sliding herself towards Marley’s side of the bed until her head was sharing Marley’s pillow. “F’ne.”


End file.
